


Eddslight Zone

by Nightfurywitch



Series: The Eddslight Zone- Season 1 [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Surreal, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfurywitch/pseuds/Nightfurywitch
Summary: There is a seventh dimension beyond that which is known to fans. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, between fandom and reality, and it lies between the pit of a fan's fears and the summit of their knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Eddslight Zone





	Eddslight Zone

It's a good day today for you - a classic, stupid, fun-filled Eddsworld-binging day.   
You've been an Eddhead for ages, watching the eddisodes from the classic and legacy seasons as they came out, having dear friends and admiring legends in the fanbase, to witnessing the insanity of the fandom's downfall after The End Part Two. 

 

But you don't care. Today's a very special day indeed - a new Eddisode is out!  
There are snacks from your tiny apartment's pantry that have been crying out for this day: chips, gummy bears, ready-made pastries, and they're finally getting the recognition they deserve. In fact, by the time you finish the last eddisode before the new one's release, all these disgustingly delicious foods are half-gone. 

 

The cola doesn't hurt either - it is a classic drink ever since you came in, after all. Seven eight-pack cans never hurt anyone.

You click on the link for the next episode, smiling eagerly as the video begins to load. Taking time to read the description, you raise an eyebrow when you realise that it's based off the Twilight Zone. You wonder what's gonna happen.  
The theme tune plays from the loaded video...  
And all the light, all the electricity, blacks out.

You scowl, really hoping you could've seen the new episode. Before you can try watching it on your phone, light shines under the crack of your door. Morbidly curious, you carefully stand from your chair and walk over to the door, peeking under it and seeing nothing. Only one thing left to do.

After the instant darkness, your scowl doesn't leave as your eyes readjust to the light of...  
Wait a minute, this isn't your apartment block. Where the hell are you?

The walls are a familiar, warm shade of yellow, and the carpet floor is a deep red. You think on how peculiar it all is when you hear a voice.

“You’re here!” 

You recognize that voice. But… There’s no way it could be him….

You’re soon proven wrong as you turn. It’s Edd. The cartoon Edd, that Edd. A moment of nervousness causes you to look down at your own hands, and you internally scream at what they look like. 

Is… Is this even happening now?

One of your fingers is now completely gone, and there’s a thick black outline running the length of your hand, and the rest of your body, you presume.

You’re at a loss for words as you look back up, not sure if in awe or shock. 

“You want any help with your bags?” Edd asks, gesturing at a suitcase and backpack at your feet. When did those get there? You absentmindedly nod and he takes them. “Feel free to look around and say hi to the others - we’re not sure how long you’re staying but it’d be good to know each other while we can.”

When his back is turned, you still feel phantom fifth fingers in both your clenched, nervous fists. Still, you step forward and wander around the house.

The house.

Your breath catches in your throat. You never thought you’d ever be able to be here, and yet, defying all laws of reality, you are, and apparently you’re moving in as well!

Well, you would be if it weren’t for your apartment… Right?

“Huh, you’re the new guy, aren’t you.”

Your head darts to the source of the voice - the kitchen, and there stands a familiar figure with a blue hoodie, spikey hair and no eyes. 

“Name’s Tom,” he stands from his seat and offers a hand to shake, which you accept, “Guess we’re off to a good start. The last guy we had was an asshole.”

You find yourself internally snickering, knowing who he was referring to. While you liked Tord character-wise, he probably would be a pain to live with.

“Uhh, you’re not one for chatting, are you?”

You shake your head as the both of you let go of each other’s hands.

“I like you more than Tord already. You’ve met Edd, right?” 

You nod.

“Then I guess Matt’s the only one you haven’t seen. Between you and me, it’s probably for the best.”

Eh, you’re gonna do it anyway.

Walking away from Tom as he sits back down in his seat, you wander around the house a little more till you find a set of stairs leading up.

There’s no need to go up though, as you hear a crashing noise before a ginger bumps all the way down, yelling.

“OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD NOT THE FACE!”

You shake your head, trying not to laugh, and grab his hand, pulling him up off the floor.

“Ouch… that hurt… Wait, you aren’t Edd. You’re the new guy, aren’t you? Oh, thanks for helping me up! I’m Matt, by the way.” He excitedly shakes your hand and you think it might fall off when he lets go. Thankfully, it doesn’t. “It’s good to meet someone new, especially when they’ve never heard of me!”

What a narcissistic asshole - you could be great friends with him. It makes sense after all, you do know his basic character quite well from all that eddisode-binging. 

“Alright, alright, Matt,” Edd steps in, “Don’t overwhelm the newbie here already - why not give a tour?”

You know the house pretty much inside and out, but nod in order to avoid suspicion. Besides, you’re curious as to where you’ll stay. Probably Matt’s or Tom’s old rooms, but considering what you know about these three, anything goes. 

Actually, now that you think about it, Tom only said Tord was a jerk, not someone who tried to kill them and actually killed Jon. So… is this all happening pre-End? If that’s right, than that means…

No hold on. Is The End even going to be canon in this case, now that you’re here? Jeez, you’re not quite sure. 

You poke your head outside a nearby window, managing to make out three figures. Thank god, Jon is still alive.

“Newbie?” Edd calls out to you, “Your room’s ready!”

You follow the sound of his voice, and smile a little as he opens the door to…  
Your apartment?!

The door shuts behind you in mere seconds, but when you open it again…

It’s just your apartment block.

You look down at your hands again. Five fingers, and no solid black outline.

Goodness, what… what happened?

The power in the block turns back on and you uneasily make your way back to your usual ‘binging seat’, cracking open a cola can and drinking out of it as the new eddisode buffers and plays. 

The lights don’t black out after the theme tune this time, but strange, oddly familiar music plays as you hear a narrator, most likely Edd, speaks.

“There is a seventh dimension beyond that which is known to fans. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, between fandom and reality, and it lies between the pit of a fan's fears and the summit of their knowledge. This is the dimension of imagination. It is an area which we call the Eddslight Zone.”

And then it hits you.

You’re stuck in it.

**Author's Note:**

> SO HEY I AM NOT DEAD
> 
> 2 THINGS
> 
> FIRST
> 
> YOU CAN JOIN THIS! JUST DM ME ON TUMBLR OR DISCORD AND WE CAN START
> 
> ALSO SEEING RED AND AUTISTIC EDDSWORLD ARE NOT DEAD, JUST ON HIATUS


End file.
